


Fryer-Tuck: yeah so this is me asking you

by BiblioMatsuri



Series: Tucker Appreciation Week 2015 [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Chatlogs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiblioMatsuri/pseuds/BiblioMatsuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You want in? ((chatlog excerpt))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fryer-Tuck: yeah so this is me asking you

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing is actually explained. Somewhat (very incomprehensible) and written for Days 3/4: Power/Fandom for Tucker Foley Appreciation Week over on Tumblr.

\- circumfreaky logged into board: Ghost Story Campfire Circle -

 

ReyVaVoosh: Hey girl how's the cosplay going

circumfreaky: @ReyVaVoom not so hot :(

circumfreaky: i'm tryig to gt this sassafrassin ponytail to stay up and it just wont stick

circumfreaky: it's like “is this girls hair made of wires or smth”?

(mod) sugarmania36: that sucks :p

(mod) sugarmania36: want me to point u at some folks on the cosplay forums who actually have a clue?

circumfreaky: help

circumfreaky: oh hi sugarmania36! i didn't see you there

(mod) sugarmania36: thats' cool

(mod) sugarmania36: sugar. hang on, I got to go afk but i'll be right back

The1TruePhan: HA alame are you acshually gtg as sam? Shes such a fucking poseur

ReyVaVoosh: The only girl hotter than Sam is my gf (who outstrips all others with the sheer radiance of her beauty) so shut your fat mouth

The1TruePhan: poseur paulinas 1milx better shes acshally got tits

The1TruePhan: and a superhto butt

ReyVaVoosh: Wow

ReyVaVoosh: I literally do not have words to describe the sheer amout of stupid that just came spewing from your word-hole

circumfreaky: guys no

ReyVaVoosh: Which means STFU

target_practice: @TheOneTruePhan @ReyVaVoosh please don't make me set the mods on you i'll do it don't test me

target_practice: this is a sfw forum please keep all discussion of swimsuit parts the heck off this board

The1TruePhan: LAME

circumfreaky: okay you guys wanna bring drama into this I will bring drama into this

ReyVaVoosh: Shut up

circumfreaky: @sugarmania36 screencap.jpg

The1TruePhan: NO FAIR

circumfreaky: and dont say i didn't warn you

(mod) sugarmania36: @The1TruePhan capslock is not the answer and neither is swearing

\- The1TruePhan has been banned! -

(mod) sugarmania36: @ReyVaVoosh don't encourage him

(mod) sugarmania36: i repeat do not feed the trolls

circumfreaky: thanks sugarmania36!

(mod) sugarmania36: yo

(mod) sugarmania36: so whats up

Fryer-Tuck: my scores are up, that's whats up :D

ReyVaVoosh: Dude you helped write the game, stop taking up the high score slots

(mod) sugarmania36: @Fryer-Tuck im with Rey on this one you annoying fudgesicle

Fryer-Tuck: fudgesicle really?

circumfreaky: this board is sfw

Fryer-Tuck: and you're a goody 2-shoes

ReyVaVoosh: Let me guess you got your butt kicked ““hunting ghosts with Phantom”” huh

ReyVaVoosh: Extra quote marks to show exactly how much I believe you  
(mod) sugarmania36: both of you calm down

(mod) sugarmania36: don't make me use my mod powers

Better-Boxes: fellow phans rejoice for I HAVE PICS!!!!!!

ReyVaVoosh: And way too many !s

circumfreaky: pics?

Fryer-Tuck: what pics?

Better-Boxes: Ta-da!

ReyVaVoosh: Yeah I gotta see them first

circumfreaky: wow that second one has really nice lighting

ReyVaVoosh: Really freaky? That's what your worried about?

circumfreaky: & the color balance is really pretty

(mod) sugarmania36: oh *sugar* no

ReyVaVoosh: That and not the mssive amoutns of please tell me that isn't blood everywhere

Fryer-Tuck: shit no is right

Fryer-Tuck: @Better-Boxes hey come look at these for a sec

Fryer-Tuck: let's talk

circumfreaky: well, that didn't sound like a line from the Altos at all

Fryer-Tuck: good one circumfreaky

ReyVaVoosh: uh no this is seriously wack

Fryer-Tuck: are you seriously from the 80s

The1TruePhan: Burend!

\- The1TruePhan is banned! -

\- Better-Boxes is banned! -

Fryer-Tuck: damned amateurs

Fryer-Tuck: they're going to get themselves *and* Phantom killed

(mod) sugarmania36: wait what just happened? who just banned those guys??

Fryer-Tuck: @ReyVaVoosh can you look outside really quick

circumfreaky: um how? phantom's just an urban legend.

Fryer-Tuck: then why are you on this phansite

circumfreaky: boredom + I really really like Sam's fashion sense

Fryer-Tuck: never mind...

(mod) sugarmania36: everybody shut it down for a bit. Someone's messing with the site. I didn't ban those two and neither did mclalien. She's not even on this forum today.

(mod) sugarmania36: something is seriously fishy here.

Fryer-Tuck: Better-Boxes is an idiot and The1TruePhan is a spy

ReyVaVoosh: what

Fryer-Tuck: there we go, mystery solved! so how's it going ReyVaVoosh?

ReyVaVoosh: I

ReyVaVoosh: You complete ewvpiu eifsdhj

(mod) sugarmania36: are you serious are you actually that kid who gets rescued by phantom sometimes?

Fryer-Tuck: you can say black kid. pretty sure that's still pc

ReyVaVoosh: I just spent five minutes digging an undead superhero out of a hole

ReyVaVoosh: I want ANSWERS now.

ReyVaVoosh: Wait did I just put the emphasis on the wrong word, oh mierda

(mod) sugarmania36: foreign language swearing is still swearing

ReyVaVoosh: Oh, come on its barelya

circumfreaky: um guys this isn't funny anymore

circumfreaky: those photos aren't /real/ they're obviously staged

circumfreaky: h

circumfreaky: okay, no

ReyVaVoosh: No wait don't distract me

ReyVaVoosh: @Fryer-Tuck Explain NOW.

(mod) sugarmania36: @Fryer-Tuck u don't have mod privileges

Fryer-Tuck: not officially I don't

Fryer-Tuck: but hey i'm a genius, i don't need permission

Fryer-Tuck: what I did need was a good reason

circumfreaky: la la la

Fryer-Tuck: the govt-agency-who-shall-not-be-named are using phansites to spy on Phantom

circumfreaky: bye

Fryer-Tuck: is the most legit reason of all time to do something illegal

ReyVaVoosh: OK yeah, that's true

ReyVaVoosh: What the hell are they thinking? Literally everyone in town hates them.

Fryer-Tuck: pretty much. the rule-by-fear route doesn't really work that well IRL.

Fryer-Tuck: they've made a lot of enemies.

Fryer-Tuck: btw could you guys keep quiet about this? or the goons in white might notice you exist

Fryer-Tuck: how about you Rey?

Fryer-Tuck: how you feeling about the kid

ReyVaVoosh: You shut your fat mouth or ill give you a fat lip!

Fryer-Tuck: that goes for you too freakycircle

circumfreaky: bye forever

 

\- circumfreaky left board: Ghost Story Campfire Circle -


End file.
